


Strange Family Relations

by Wrena_Wolfkin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Mafia, Romance, Varia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrena_Wolfkin/pseuds/Wrena_Wolfkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Wolfkin is anything but ordinary. She was raised by some crazy people and has some strange family relations. Follow her on her trials of the mafia. No yaoi. Oc/Mukuro and possible Oc/Bel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, so this is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction so please forgive any horribleness. Most of the characters will have to be a bit OC but it won’t be too bad. The most OC will probably be Hibari but I hope you guys like it. Anyways please R&R after reading and enjoy!

(Normal POV)  
All heads turned and eyes widened as the girl walked down the hallway. The simultaneous thought in everyone’s head was did this girl have a death wish. Everyone in Nami-chu knew that if you walked down the hallway without the uniform on, especially dressed as this girl was, you would get bitten to death by the head of the discipline committee Hibari Kyoya.   
Nobody had seen this girl before today and the second anyone’s eyes landed on her they hurried away hoping the infamous Hibari wouldn’t notice any reason to bite them to death. This girl was strange to say the least. Her hair was short and messily cut. It was as if she cut her own hair with scissors without a mirror. She had black hair with green highlights and her eyes were a black color, however, if you looked closely you could notice some green flecks.   
If her physical appearance was strange, her outfit was insane. She wore a long black trench coat over a black and green striped shirt. She had black leather pants tucked into knee-high black leather boots. On top of her multi-colored head she wore a silver half crown slightly tipped to the side.   
She had only walked through the gates and was just entering the building, and yet already rumors were flying about the strange girl. When she had reached the main office she had already attracted more attention than Dame-Tsuna running around in only his underpants and giving love confessions.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Rin’s POV)  
It was amazing how everyone in this little town got so stirred up over me just walking through the halls. I noticed how everyone just stared like I had grown a second head or something. I never thought I was that strange having been raised by those people. As I looked around the hall I finally found the door marked Main Office. I entered the office and immediately the previously noisy room fell silent. Apparently my clothing was unusual for these people. After introducing myself to the attendance lady I was given a uniform and told that I had to change into it. Once I was changed I was handed my schedule and a map of the school.   
If you were to say that getting around this school was difficult you would be making a grand understatement. I had only just left the office, and yet I was already lost. Curse my horrible sense of direction and horrible map skills. After wandering around and going up more flights of stairs then I could count, I ended up on the roof. I was so frustrated and just plain annoyed that I sat down with a sigh. I figured someone would come looking for me and show me the way to class.   
However, as I lay in the shade with a light breeze blowing on me and the birds chirping, I found myself being lulled into sleep. It was just to relaxing, and soon I was sleeping soundly.


	2. WTH?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciaousu! This is all going to now be in the past, so bear with me. Please R&R and anyone who has ideas for random things to happen in the fic feel free to send me a message and I may just use your idea.

I was dreaming, only it wasn’t a dream, it was a memory. It was of when my memories first began.  
(In dream world)  
I woke up in pain. I sat up with a groan and my eyes roamed the room. Everything was so white. Where was I? Who was I? I knew that the fact I didn’t know my own name was bad. As I looked around I realized I was in a hospital. I didn’t know how I knew this, I just knew.  
After a few minutes of thinking, a name came to mind. Rin. Even after a few more minutes of thinking, my mind couldn’t come up with anything more. In fact, the more I thought, the more pain I felt. After another minute of pain, I finally let my mind go blank and lay back down.  
I had only just laid back down when the door to my room opened and two men came in. One was wearing a black suit and the other was wearing a white lab coat. They had been talking as they walked in, but the moment they noticed me looking at them they stopped.  
Almost immediately the one in the white coat hurried to my side and checked the IV in my arm. I hadn’t even noticed the IV until he started fiddling with it. As he began messing with it the man in black approached me. For some reason I knew I was not going to like this man.  
He pulled up a chair beside my bed, and began talking. “Do you know where you are?”  
I simply stared at him with a slightly hostile glare. After a second, I shook my head no. He seemed to nod in thought before he continued speaking. “Tell me what you know about yourself and what is going on.”  
I glared at him a moment before answering. “I know that I am in a hospital. I know something bad must have happened. I know I don’t like you or anything you are going to tell me. My name is Rin. I don’t know my last name.” Everything I said to him was direct and to the point. I found no reason to be friendly to this man.  
He seemed surprised by how hostile I was towards him, and even more so by what I had said. After staring at me like I was some strange and exotic animal, he nodded before pulling out a notebook and writing something down. He finished writing and closed the notebook. Then, he began to tell me everything I didn’t know, most of which I wished I had never learned.  
“You’re correct that your name is Rin. You are an orphan. Only a few days ago your father died in a house fire. You were the only survivor. Your mother died when you were a baby. You were on your way to an orphanage when the car you were in was hit by a drunken truck driver. You were the only survivor.” As he said this, he reached down and picked up a silver case.  
“According to the officers at the scene, you went back in after being rescued to retrieve this. It must be something important to you. It didn’t even have a scratch or mark on it and no one has been able to open it. Do you know what it is?”  
As an answer I merely shook my head, but as I stared at the case, I knew I could open it if he gave it to me. As soon as he received my answer, he continued. “As soon as you receive a clean bill of health, you will be sent to the orphanage. Unfortunately, this is the only possession of yours that was saved. The orphanage will provide you with anything else you need.”  
Once he was done he placed the case on my lap, nodded to me and the lab coat man, and left the room. As soon as he was gone, I turned to the man in the lab coat, who I now realized was a doctor. He had just finished messing with my IV and turned to face me.  
I already knew I disliked doctors. He had asked me the same questions many times and I always answered the same way. I just wanted him to leave me alone so I could look at the case. After another ten minutes of questioning, he finally left me alone. As soon as he closed the door I began fiddling with the case.  
It was a silver case, only about 18in by 15in. There was a handle on one side and a six digit code of numbers next to it. As I looked at the numbers, I kept thinking of a certain number, 0, 4, 0, 5, 9, 4. I rolled the numbers till they matched what I was thinking. As soon as the last 4 was in place, there was a click and the case popped open.  
I looked into the case and found what appeared to be a laptop with a headset attached and a phone inside. I took out the phone first and immediately flipped it open. I went through the many things on the phone, but nothing told me anything about myself. The only thing of any importance was my contacts. There were a few names on the phone and I knew that these people would know what I was like.  
I decided not to call anyone yet, and took out the computer. Once the computer was on my lap I put on the headset. As soon as the computer was opened, a window appeared. It was a black background with the word Vongola behind it in white. Behind that was a strange gold symbol of what appeared to be a bullet and gun. In the center of the screen was a box. Above the box, it said NAME.  
I figured it couldn’t hurt, so I typed in Rin and pressed enter. As soon as my name was typed in, the screen changed. At the top corner was the name Yuki and a picture of a girl who looked like a younger me. It appeared as though my screen name was Yuki. I figured there must be a reason I don’t have my real name on their so I shrugged it off and looked at the rest of the screen. The screen had many names on it. I recognized a few of them from my phone and decided to click on one. The one I chose said Lussuria.  
As soon as I clicked on it, a new window appeared. On this one was a picture of a man, dressed very strangely. He was wearing a black trench coat. Around the neck and wrists were orange red feathers. His hair was primarily blonde, with random bright colored highlights. He seemed like he would be an interesting person. I felt like he was someone I would like.  
It took me only a moment to think this. I was interrupted from my thinking by a voice. I was surprised by this, but only for a moment. This is what I heard.  
“Hey sweetie! You haven’t logged on in a few days. How have you been? It’s been lonely not having someone to talk to about all these cute guys. What’s wrong? You aren’t talking like your usual can’t get you to be quiet self.”  
As he talked I simply sat there unsure what to say. Clearly he knew me well. I was worried to say anything, because I couldn’t remember a thing about this guy. I didn’t want to freak him out, but I finally decided to say the truth.  
“I’m sorry, but I don’t know you. I know I used to know you but I can’t remember anything. Apparently I got a concussion and lost my memory. I’m sorry, I really wish I knew who you are, you seem really nice.”  
As I finished speaking there was a moment of silence before he began speaking again. His voice seemed sad and comforting. Just by his tone I knew he would help me. He explained to me that I was a normal girl who he had met on this site. This site was used by the mafia family named Vongola and apparently I had some relation to it, although I had never told him what it was. I also noticed he called me Yuki instead of Rin, so he apparently didn’t know my real name.  
I had known him for almost two years and referred to him as Luss-san. I was happy and normally talked a lot. I had a nice dad and wanted to learn how to fight to protect myself and friends. My dad hadn’t let me take lessons and I had complained to Luss-san. He told me that any time I needed to talk to him I could contact him on this site. He said not to call him on his phone unless it was an emergency.  
I assured him that I would before I cut the streaming and went back to the list of names. I went through the list and any time I found a name that was also on my phone I contacted that person. This is basically how things went.  
I called a guy named Gokudera and he just cursed at me and said to shut up. He never used my name. He always referred to me as damn woman. When I told him what had happened he became a little nicer, until I got too annoying for him and he hung up. His hair reminded me of a silver octopus.  
Next I called someone called Belphegor. His laugh sounded like chichichi. He told me to either call him prince or Bel-sama. His picture made him look like a ferret with a crown on. He had a really creepy smile. When I told him about my problem he was sad. Then he said that since I had no memories he would make me a princess and started calling me princess. We talked for quite a while.  
After my talk with princy, I talked to a guy called Squalo. By the time I was done talking to him I was half deaf. He screamed everything he said. When he talked to me he called me trash and kept saying voi at random places. He seemed okay except for his problem with cursing and yelling. He merely kept yelling when I told him what had happened to me. He ended up hanging up on me because I asked him to be a little quieter.  
The last name on my phone was a person named Rokudo Mukuro. His name was not on the site, and I was tempted to call him. However, the second I went to call a cold feeling overcame me. I had a feeling that the only reason I should call him is if I was literally being killed.  
Once I was done I hadn’t learned much, but it felt good knowing there were people who I could talk to. I put away the computer and phone in the case and locked it once more. Once I was sure it was locked, I placed it beside my bed. As I lay back a wave of tiredness overcame me and I let sleep claim me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter had lots of info. Anyone who is reading this and has not watched at least to the end of the Varia ark then this fic will make no sense. I will be using main storyline a lot so it may ruin the series if you haven’t watched or read it all. Hope you liked. Please R&R!!!!!


	3. Orphan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of violence so be warned. Plus lots of cursing not only on Squalo-nii’s part.   
> Squalo- “Voi! I’m not the only person who curses woman!”  
> Me- “HIIIIIIIII!! Sorry Squalo, I just meant that you have a wider vocabulary of curses. Please don’t kill me.”  
> Squalo- “Hmph, your face pisses me off; I don’t have to deal with this shit.” Storms out  
> Me- “Thank god he’s gone, I thought he was gonna kill me.” (-_-) “Please enjoy the story.”

Life can really suck. That’s what I had learned over the past month. Everything had started out well. I learned a lot about myself and was allowed out of the hospital. Of course, since my parents were dead, I was sent to an orphanage.  
In the time in the hospital I had heard from the television as well as the other patients that orphanages were usually horrible places. However, when I arrived at the orphanage I was amazed at how nice it was. Everyone treated me kindly and the place was beautiful. Only three days of being there, I learned a valuable lesson. Life is never perfect.  
On the third day I was there I woke up to the smell of smoke and screaming. The staff of the orphanage was able to get everyone out of the building before anyone was seriously harmed, but the building could not be saved.   
All of the orphans were sent out to many different orphanages; apparently fate was not on my side for the place I ended up in was the worst place possible.   
I had now been at the orphanage for a little less than a month and I had already lost about thirty lbs and had bruises on most of my body as well as a few infected cuts. The staff here let the bigger children beat up the younger ones. They turned the other way, and sometimes even beat kids who misbehave. Ex: Not doing their own dishes. The bigger you were the higher up on the food chain you were.   
I was at the bottom of the food chain since I was young and not very physically strong. By my second day here I was sleeping on the floor of a room that had no heating. I got the scraps of food left over from the higher ups. I had been beaten up twice, once for bumping into someone, and the other for looking at someone.   
I had been going through this hell, but I had one thing that made me feel better. My computer, I had been able to keep it to myself, and would almost constantly be on it talking to someone. Even though my life was hard I continued to tell anyone who asked that it was great. I didn’t want to be a bother. However, I was beginning to get fed up with the way everyone acted.   
That’s how I had ended up in this current situation, sitting in the corner of my room by myself. Everyone else was in the mess hall eating dinner, but not me. I had managed to drag myself from the main hall all the way to this room, and had used all of my energy. My body had bruises all over my body. My leg was lying next to me at an unnatural angle and I was huddled in the corner, trying to hold in the tears.   
I had tried to stand up for myself and this is what I had gotten.   
I had decided I was not going to be afraid of the other people anymore. I had heard the dinner bell ring and started heading to the mess hall. I was a little late because I had been finishing my chores. I was walking down the hall and saw that there were four of the older boys standing in the middle of the hall blocking the pathway. As I approached them, they looked up and a vicious grin covered their faces.   
The leader of the group stepped forward, blocking my path and started talking. “What are you doing here still sweetie. You know there is a fee for coming down this hallway after the first dinner bell. Give us any money and all your dinner and we might let you pass by without any trouble.”  
Having made my decision to stop being scared, I had foolishly stood up to them and refused. Of course they were not happy with my decision and had beaten the crap out of me. As it was I was surprised I was still alive.  
I was thinking of just letting myself fall asleep but the pain wouldn’t allow that. As if in a trance I did the thing I always did when something was upsetting me, I took out my computer. As soon as it was out I automatically went to the Vongola sight and clicked on Luss-nii’s name. A second later his picture appeared on the screen and I waited for the signal to connect.   
My wait wasn’t long as almost immediately I heard a familiar voice coming from my computer.   
“Hey Hun! How are you doing sweetie? You haven’t called in a while. I was beginning to think you didn’t like me anymore.”  
There was silence for a moment as he waited for me to reply. It took me a few tries before I could make myself speak. “Luss-chan” My voice sounded terrible, like fingers on a chalkboard. “Help me.” Just saying those few words made me feel like I had no energy left. My whole body hurt and as I talked I felt my body going numb.   
Immediately Luss’s worried voice came out.”What’s wrong? What happened? Talk to me Yuki! Just tell me where you are and I’ll be there as fast as I can.”  
Even as I made myself say the last few words I felt the world seem to sway around me. “Naples, Italy, Rowling Orphanage.” Then the world faded to black and I could hear a voice saying something, before everything seemed to disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ Okay, so I know it’s a bit of a sad chapter and can be pretty upsetting, but don’t worry, revenge is sweet, Bwahahaha!  
> Rin/Yuki- “Help me! She’s gonna kill me.”  
> Me- “Don’t worry, I won’t kill you, you’re my main character, I love you. Lambo I can’t make promises about.”  
> Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I live for reviews. If I don’t get any reviews that are new my story and I will die or fade into nothingness. Luv you all! Ciao Ciao!!!!


	4. Saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the Varia to kick butt like always? I sure am.  
> Xanxus: “Your damn right you little brat.”  
> Me: “Yay, Xanxan likes me!”  
> Xanxus: “WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!”  
> Me: “Sorry gotta run for my life now, please R&R!”

Waking up really sucks when you’re having a good dream and have to wake up to intense pain, and screaming Varia members. Wait, WTF?!   
I remembered the older boys beating the crap out of me and crawling into the room I stayed in, but since when were the Varia here? As my mind mind began to clear from the sleep, all the events of earlier came back to me.  
I had called Luss-ni and asked for help before falling unconscious. Which meant that the Varia were probably in the lobby killing/maiming people into telling them where I was. Well this day just kept getting better and better.   
I tried to get up but the pain in my leg was too bad to stand by myself. Since I couldn’t go and tell the Varia that no murder was necessary, my only choice was to call them and see if they could hear me.   
After about ten attempts the noise finally stopped and was replaced by running footsteps. Seconds later, three familiar faces appeared in the doorway along with one I couldn’t recognize.  
The second they saw me, all their eyes widened. Lussuria immediately ran towards me and gave me a huge hug while crying and talking at the same time. After a few seconds of trying to convince him that I wasn’t going to die in his arms, he helped me stand up.   
Once I was standing, I couldn’t help but be amazed by the fact that they had come to save me, someone they barely knew. However, I didn’t have long to think for immediately Squalo took a step forwards and scooped me into his arms.  
My face turned bright red and I couldn’t believe he had actually picked me up like a princess or bride.   
“What are you doing, I can walk with some help from Luss-san!” I said embarrassedly.  
Squalo merely grunted and started walking towards the door. However, a certain ferret-prince answered for him.  
“Chichichi, the commoner was merely carrying the injured princess so that the prince doesn’t get angry and kill him.” He smiled as he said this and I felt a shiver run down my spine.   
“Wait, can someone grab that silver case for me?” I quickly said before we could leave the room. Immediately Luss-chan went over and quickly picked it up.   
When we had reached the main lobby I found the staff cowering in a corner looking like they had been scarred for life. As soon as they spotted me they all started glowering, and surprisingly, one had the nerve to yell at me.  
“This is your entire fault you little brat, you’ll pay for this.”  
The second those words were out of her mouth I knew she regretted it. Immediately, Princy was at her side with a dagger pressed against her throat.  
“If you ever dare to talk to the princess like that again I will have to kill you.”   
Even though what he was saying was violent and scary he still had a creepy smile on his face. As he stood there he looked up at me and said in his creepy murderous voice.  
“Who harmed you or even upset you in the least? I will happily dispose of them. Don’t worry; I won’t kill them right away. I’ll have fun while doing it so you don’t have to thank me, chichichi.”  
I was leery of telling him who had harmed me, but I felt as though if I refused I would be the one punished instead so I quietly described the boys. He merely smiled and nodded before telling us to head to the jet and wait for him there.   
At the words jet I practically feinted, and at the sight of it, I swore I was hallucinating. Right in the middle of the parking lot was a HUGE jet. I could see many cars crushed underneath it and felt bad for the unfortunate owners.   
The inside of the jet was amazing. Comfy plush chairs, mini fridges, and snack machines were all over the interior. Almost as soon as we were on, Squalo unceremoniously deposited me onto a seat and stormed off to his own seat.   
Luss-ni took the seat beside me and set the case down next to me. I then leaned against his arm feeling suddenly tired. Just as I was beginning to fall asleep, I heard Bel get on the jet and soon we were flying towards wherever they were taking me.   
Most people wouldn’t have been able to fall asleep with a bunch of insane people, who they hadn’t met in person until then, who were taking them only kami knows where, and looked like they could kill people with a thought. However, me being me, I was soon sleeping against Luss-ni feeling the most comfortable and safe as I had ever felt in the time I could remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squalo is very OC in this chapter because I didn’t have him cursing and screaming every second. I’m just doing it for the sake of not having the staff and such even more scarred than they already were. Please R&R, love u all, especially those who review. Thanks again.


	5. Finally Safe... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: “We get to see my favorite Prince, yay!”  
> Bel: “Chichichi, of course I’m your favorite. Everyone loves the prince.”  
> Me: “Yep, your insane bloodthirsty ways are so wonderful! On with the story.”

Warmth. It was the first thing I felt. I had grown used to waking up on the cold hard floor of the orphanage. Being one of the newer orphans I wasn’t lucky enough to have a bed. I was given a place on the floor and a dirty ripped blanket. So the warmth and comfortableness was strange. This all presented the question ‘Where am I?’ I obviously wasn’t in the orphanage anymore.   
I opened my eyes slowly, my whole body felt numb. As I opened my eyes, I had to shield them from the light coming in from the window. Wait, window?   
I was in a large room that, in my mind, was fit for a queen. The walls were a dark forest green and the thick plush carpet was a shade lighter. I was laying on a king sized canopy bed. The blanket was black and the sheets were brown. The canopy was a pale green. The whole room reminded me of the forest at night.   
Across the room I could see a door next to a mahogany dresser. To my left was a small coffee table. Against the left wall was a book shelf full of books. The light had come, not from a window, but from a large glass door to my right. I could see a balcony edge and a forest in the distance. Another door was in the left wall and a black coat was hanging from a hook on it.   
All of these facts took only a second for me to register as my mind went back to asking ‘Where am I?’ and ‘How did I get here?’ I sat up quickly and immediately regretted it. My head throbbed and the world spun.   
After a few seconds to get reoriented, I started to move to get off the bed. However, the second my leg moved, a shooting pain raced up it, causing me to cry out and fall back into the bed. As the pain receded, the memories washed back. The boys, my leg, the call, the Varia, the jet, and then falling asleep. Immediately I understood what had happened. The Varia must have taken me to their house, or as I was beginning to suspect, mansion. It wouldn’t surprise me since they had brought a private jet to pick me up.   
I once again tried to stand, this time slowly. Although it hurt, I was able to get out of the bed and stand on my good leg. Once I was standing the covers fell away revealing my current outfit. I was in a pair of soft black pajamas. I couldn’t help but blush thinking about how I had gotten into these clothes.   
I hobbled over to the dresser and pulled out a drawer. Inside were your normal clothes. Socks, pants, shirts, underwear, but no bras. I took some clothes from the drawer and ended up choosing a green and black striped tank top, black skinny jeans with white stripes on the outside of each leg, and knee high socks. Next to the dresser were a few different pairs of shoes, ranging from high heels to sneakers. I quickly grabbed some knee high leather boots and looked around for a place to put my dirty clothes.  
As I looked around the doors caught my attention. I went to the coatless door and opened it a crack. My eyes widened as I realized that it was my own private bathroom. I hobbled in and looked around the huge room. The whole floor was covered in black tile. There was a large sink set into a black granite top to my right with cabinets underneath and a mirror above it. To my left was a door leading to a toilet. Right in front of me was a sight that made me want to cry.   
There was a large tub, although it looked more like a hot tub rather than a bath tub. There was also a shower with clouded glass walls surrounding it. I couldn’t remember the last time I had a shower. We weren’t allowed to take a shower for long periods of time. Over the month I had been there, I had taken one shower. That just couldn’t be sanitary.   
I quickly put the clothes I had chosen on the counter next to the sink before hurrying to the shower. Right outside the shower door was a rack with a big, fluffy, black and green towel with a matching rag. I opened the shower door and was surprised to see shampoo, soap, and body wash inside. I looked at the toiletries and smiled. The shampoo and body wash were scented like mango and peaches. The soap smelled like creamy vanilla. I figured this was Luss-nii’s doing since he was the only one of the Varia I could picture getting scented soap and shampoo.   
I stepped out of the pajamas, throwing them in a hamper I noticed next to the sink. I turned on the shower and stepped in. I spent the next, I dunno how long, just letting the almost scalding water wash over me. Eventually I washed until I was squeaky clean. Once I felt clean I stepped out with a sigh. I probably would have stayed in the shower forever if it weren’t for the fact that I was starving.   
Once out, I wrapped myself in the towel. It was, I swear, the softest thing I had ever felt. I dried off slowly, enjoying the softness. Once I was dry I pulled on the new clothes. However, before I put on the shirt, I began thinking of a bra. Once thinking about it, I was too embarrassed to put on the shirt without something on. I went over to the cabinets under the sink and found some medical gauze. After many attempts, I was able to wrap myself tight enough to not fall apart, and not so tight that I couldn’t breathe. Once I did that I pulled on the shirt and looked at myself in the mirror.   
A pale teenage girl stared back at me. She had mid-back length black hair and bright green eyes. She looked unnaturally thin, but happy. I looked at the hair and frowned. It was just too long for my liking so I looked around for scissors. I grabbed the pair I had used to cut the gauze and started working. When I was done, my hair was cut to just above my shoulders. It was clearly self done, and messy, but I didn’t care. I had cut my bangs so that they hung over my left eye, but left my right free.   
I smiled at myself and couldn’t help but laugh. I felt so free, like I never had to worry. My happy moment was ruined when my stomach decided to growl. I grabbed the shoes and socks and went back into the bedroom to pull them on. I headed over to the door with the coat on it. Before I opened the door, a shiver ran through my body. Obviously a tank top wasn’t enough to keep me warm in February. I grabbed the coat off the door and slid it on. The coat reached almost to my knees and the sleeves were a little too long.   
The coat was black with white fluff around the hood. There were two white stripes around the biceps of each arm and along the sides of the body of the coat going up to the top. All in all it was a nice and pretty comfy coat.   
I didn’t button the coat up, and merely left it open. I carefully opened the door. Outside the door was a hallway with a few other doors. The hallway branched off on each end. I was about to turn right when the scent of waffles drifted from my left. I instead headed towards the scent with a grumbling stomach. I turned countless corners until I was sure I was lost, but eventually I started to hear voices. I was surprised when I started hearing loud yelling and crashing.   
I hurriedly turned a corner, just as large double doors in front of me crashed open. Bel came running out followed by Mammon and Squ-chan. I was able to make out something about owing money for stealing food and Squalo shouting VOI really loud. Then they rounded the opposite corner and I was left standing there totally shocked. A second later I heard a sigh and saw Luss-nii walk out of the room and look down the hall the way they went.  
The second I saw him I smiled and walked forwards. He spun around as if he had heard me and froze. His eyes went wide when he saw me and then he smiled and hugged me.   
“Oh my gosh sweetie! Why didn’t you tell me you were awake? We’ve been so worried about you. Sorry about those three, they’re such immature little boys. How are you feeling?” He asked all this in a sing song voice while squeezing the air out of me.  
“I’m fine Luss-nii, except I can’t breathe. My leg is sore, but doesn’t hurt if I’m careful.” He let go of me with a quick ‘sorry’. Then started asking questions non-stop, not giving me a chance to answer. As he talked away my stomach grumbled and my face turned bright red. He stopped ranting and gave me a pouty face.  
“Deary, why didn’t you tell me you were hungry? Of course you are after having to stay in such a miserable place. Come on in and eat, we can talk after.” He ushered me inside the huge doors.   
Inside was a long table full of delicious foods. At one end of the table sat a man who looked a few years older than me. He had on a coat like the one I was wearing. His hair was black and he had what appeared to be dead ferrets around his neck. He had a deep frown and looked like he would kill whoever got in front of him. Next to him was an equally angry looking man with pierces all over his body. He also had what appeared to be umbrellas strapped all over his back. As soon as we stepped in they looked up and glared.   
“So this is the trash you brought here? She looks like a weakling, and weaklings should just die.” This came from the dead animal guy. He glared before standing up and storming out. The umbrella guy followed out on his heels, shooting me a glare as he passed by.   
Luss-nii sighed and shook his head before pushing me towards a seat. “Ignore the boss, he can be pretty grumpy when he hasn’t had his morning drink yet, and Levi-kun copies whatever the boss does. They’ll get used to you eventually. For now just eat.” He piled a plate with food and set it in front of me.   
The plate had eggs, waffles, sausage, bacon, toast, steak, and hash browns on it. Not exactly a normal breakfast, but my mouth was still watering just from the sight. However I had one question. “What’s with the steak Luss-nii?”   
“The boss loves steak, it’s a requirement for every meal or else he starts throwing things.” Although it sounded a bit weird I was too hungry to ask anything else and dug in. I ended up eating two plates full before I stopped. After I was done Luss-nii started asking questions about what had happened to me. I explained everything to him and by the end he was hugging me and telling me how sorry he was.   
“Since you haven’t had any nice clothes and the stuff in your room is the clothes that are too small for Bel-kun. We should go shopping today. What do you say?”   
“That would be awesome Luss-nii, but I don’t have any money.” I said with a frown.   
“Don’t be silly dear. Your big sister Luss will take care of everything. You’re one of us now, so we will take care of you. We were able to convince Xan-chan to let you stay, so now you’re officially a member of the Varia, meaning you don’t have to worry about money.”   
As he finished talking, I heard an all too familiar laugh. “Chichichi, the princess is going shopping? Of course her prince must go with her to keep her safe.” I turned around, and there stood Bel with Mammon on his shoulder.   
“I will let you have a little money for your shopping since I will be going as well. I will be adding it to the stupid prince’s debt.” Mammon said with a creepy monotone.   
Immediately Bel turned and stabbed Mammon, though in the end it did nothing since the baby had disappeared, only to reappear on my shoulder. After a few minutes of Bel trying to kill the baby, and Luss-nii yelling at them, we had managed to get outside and into the limo. Yes, limo. I was shocked, but Bel just said “It’s natural for a prince and princess to ride in a limo.”   
A few hours later, and many hundred dollars in clothes and building repairs, don’t ask, we were on our way home. We ended up having to send for another limo for our bags so that we wouldn’t be over packed. The only purchase I kept with me was a tiara. While at the mall, a simple silver tiara had caught my attention. Of course Bel had immediately laughed and said he had to get the princess her tiara. No matter how much I told him not to get it he simply ignored me. The tiara had real crystals and was made of silver and I hadn’t wanted him to spend his money on something so silly. In the end I got the tiara, and, truth be told, was really happy about it. It now sat on my head, slightly tilted to the side.   
We had lunch and dinner at the shopping mall so when we got home we went straight to our rooms. It turned out Bel was in the room to my right and Luss had the room to my left. Across from me was Mammon. Squalo, Xanxus, and Levi (whom Luss had told me all about during our shopping) were all on the other side of the mansion. He had also said that he had wanted to keep the whole mafia assassins thing hidden, but Bel told me all about it. Most people would probably be pretty freaked out if they found out they were staying at a mansion with a secret mafia assassination organization, but I just shrugged and grinned. At least life wouldn’t be boring.   
By the time I had gotten all the clothes put away, and gotten into pajamas, I was dead tired. I fell into bed with a contented sigh. In one day I was given a family, home, friends, and basically everything I had wanted. I had a feeling my life would be very interesting from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end....
> 
> NOT! I’m sorry I don’t update often but I will try harder. Until next time

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone guess who the mentioned people who raised Yuki are? I will give you a hint. Think about her outfit and the craziest people that are known to the KHR universe.


End file.
